After the Storm
by Marcia rogerts
Summary: After the fight with Grindelwald, Tina thinks about Queenie and what went wrong while Newt finds something which gives everyone hope. Mentions of Newt/Tina. Dumbledore's POV and Queenie-Credence talk in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1- After the Storm

**AFTER THE STORM**

Tina watched Scamander brothers' hug with tears forming her eyes. Grindelwald brought two brothers together while ripping sisters apart.

It was like she couldn't recognize her sister anymore. This wasn't the Queenie she knew. How could Queenie, who saved them from Macusa's death penalty, run away with the man who tried to kill her sister, Jacob and Newt? How could she walk through the fire for that two-faced criminal?

Was she feeling that desperate and alone?

Was Tina blamed for that?

Newt and Theseus were so different from each other just like Queenie and her. Theseus shared the same faith with Tina about Ministry of Magic. Even though they found some of its rules extreme, they abided by them.

Newt and Queenie were much freer spirits which was one of the reasons she loved Newt. He had a true spirit of Thunderbird.

Yet tonight, Scamander brothers put their differences aside and had each other's back. Queenie on the other hand, left her where deadly blue blazes surrounded everyone.

Tina blamed Queenie in her mind but eventually she blamed herself.

 _Queenie's mental health and shields were always weak_ she thought _._ Her sister wasn't stupid yet hearing everyone's thoughts, her legilimency was sometimes a curse rather than blessing. When she was at Ilvermony, boys would found her odd or they would just like her for her pretty face. Either way, every time Queenie found herself reading other's thoughts at school, she felt hurt.

Still her powers were quite intriguing for someone like Grindelwald. No one could perform legilimency naturally like Queenie could. Knowing his enemys' and followers' thoughts gonna be a great tool for the manipulative man. That was for sure.

There was someone else who was also alone Maledictus girl- Nagini- Tina believed her name was sitting away from everyone. After Credence left, she hadn't talk to someone. Maybe just maybe she could get some information from her. Some clue or loose end that Grindelwald left behind. She went towards to girl and sat beside her.

"Nagini, I am sorry about Credence."

"Why would you care about him, you are the ones who were hell bent on trying to kill him."

"No, I was trying to find him so Grindelwald couldn't get to him first. "

"An agent of MACUSA murdered an innocent woman just because she was linked to him."

Newt who had been apparently listening the whole conversation came near them and put his hand on Tina's shoulder, his eyes were saying _You are not to blame_.

"Tina isn't like that, she tried everything she could to help Credence."

When Newt first met Tina, he could have thought she was one of the strict-minded Aurors. But Tina had a compassion that Newt rarely saw in people. The fact that she went up against Grindelwald and tried to calm Credence down while other Aurors attacking him, really astonished Newt.

Theseus spoke, there were still tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down before talking.

"The person who attacked you probably worked as a double agent for Grindelwald. I gave specific orders not to kill anyone tonight. That silver-tongued devil fooled everyone."

For a couple of minutes no one talked. Jacob suddenly realized a small creature with a trinket on his hands.

"At least one of us isn't empty-handed" he said. Then Newt focused his eyes on his pet.

"Hey, what is it?"

He eyed the necklace carefully. It was a necklace with small bottle. Bottle had blood in it. Tina watched him with curiosity.

"What is it Newt?"

While looking at the bottle, the details of the conversation he had with Dumbledore came into his mind.

 _I can't move against Grindelwald._

His voice rang in his ears. Could it be…?

Yes! Yes, it could!

"It is a blood oath" said Newt with excitement over his pet's accomplishment.

"Whose blood oath" asked his brother oblivious to Newt's thoughts.

"Dumbledore and Grindelwald's."

Everyone looked at him then.

"That is why he had said he can't move against him" Newt continued.

The loose end. Tina looked at the Dumbledore was the only wizard whose power matched with Grindelwald's. If he could finally move against him, and take him on.. They could win before the war even started. They could get Queenie back.

"So, with it..?

"Yes" said Newt as if he knew what she was going to say.

The match wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not the hero they expected

The news hit Hogwarts like a tornado. Leta Lestrange, the troubled old graduate from Slytherin who was also from a pure bloodline has died in the rally of Grindelwald dark wizard himself.

The more Albus Dumbledore delayed facing Grindelwald, the more Grindelwald was pulling him into game and more people got hurt. Right now Albus Dumbledore was staring outside the window. He had a feeling that Newt would show up soon to inform him about what happened. Newt could die last night at the rally too considering Grindelwald and Ministry of Magic knew he communicated with him and asked him to go Paris.

Perhaps that was the reason why Leta was dead. Grindelwald wouldn't Show mercy to Newt. Obviously, even though she was engaged to Thesus and cared deeply for him, Newt was the first person who she made a real connection with. And no doubt, she was the reason why Newt and Thesus alive now.

No doubt, right now Grindelwald was planning his next move. Both against Ministry and him. Dumbledore suspected that Grindelwald could plan to use obscruial boy Credence against him. The boy had no knowledge of his family or identity. He was mistreated by both sides and easy to persuade for Grindelwald. Everything indicated war that is to come.

Why had he delayed facing Grindelwald this all time? He had used blood-oath as an excuse but this wasn't entirely true. He was a resourceful man; he could have find a way to get the necklace which their bloods in it or he could have given this task to someone else. But he hadn't even tried that. He avoided doing anything about Grindelwald as much as possible.

 _I loved him_ thought Dumledore _and perhaps the reason why this war had started and things have gone this far because I still do and always will._

Kelt Mirror would never lie. And considering what it showed, he wasn't ready. Maybe he never could.

Yet, if he had the power to prevent the war that will come, if he had the power to prevent other of his students to get hurt, he needed to act. Cautiously and strategically.

And in secrecy.

If he was going to make a move against the Dark Wizard, he needed to catch him unawares. And for that, no one should know what he was planning. Not Newt, not Ministry, anyone. Newt was too predictable because of his just and good-hearted personality. He was focused on doing the right thing which was why Dumbledore admired him.

Every story needed a hero. Newt had the qualities of one. On the other hand, Albus Dumbledore never described himself as a hero. There were times when he wanted to be. When Arianna looked at him with admiration, the times he was a hero in her little sister's eyes.

But not anymore.

He was Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts. And even though, the Ministry had dismissed him from teaching it, he was still thinking like one.


	3. Chapter 3- Obscruial and Legilemens

Obscruial and Legilemens

Credence really needed to get these thoughts and emotions out of his head. It had been a day since he walked through blue flames to join Grindelwald. It had been a day since he learnt his true name.

Aurelius Dumbledore.

The name had not given him chills or brought up any emotions, it was it is name of a stranger's. It was the little bird-the phoenix what gave him sense of belonging. As if he was with a friend. Like Nagini.

If she had come with him Credence was sure he would feel less alone. The last thing she had said to him was

" _He only knows what you are."_

He could never trust Grindelwald completely. But he was the only option Credence had. The Ministry was on the hunt for him, they had tried to kill him once and had killed that innocent old woman who thought he was the baby she had took care of and had lost on the sea. He remembered, even though it was for seconds, he had bonded with that woman. Maybe that was what got her killed.

Maybe t was a good thing Nagini wasn't here. Who knew what could happen to her- what could happen to anyone who get closed to him?

Another question was also confusing Credence. Since Grindelwald gave him an identity now (real or fake) what was he going to want from him.

He remembered what the man said to him.

 _Everything is for you Credence._

 _You were betrayed by your own kin, your own brother._

Questions and doubts were burning his mind. So he made his way to upstairs. He needed to talk to somebody.

During the time Tina protected him from his so-loving stepmother, she had mentioned him she had a sister. The lovely and sweet-natured woman was usually standing next to Grindelwald and saying things to his ear. He had hoped he could talk to her alone. While he was making her way to her room, he saw beautiful green-eyed woman coming toward him. She probably also visited the blond legilemens.

Vinda Rosier gave him a suspecting look for a second and then gave a respectful greeting. Credence uneasily smiled at her.

He knocked the door. And kind voice of Queenie Goldstein told him to come in.

"Credence, welcome."

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you."

"No, not at all. You can always talk to me whenever you want, honey."

Credence gave her a surprised look. There was no doubt of Queenie's Powers. So he didn't even have to talk, that might make it easier.

"Or not" added Queenie with a smile on her face. "You see, I have been feeling a little alone too. Vinda sometimes visits to drink a tea. But she is a little... strange company."

Credence studied her face. She looked pale and it was like she was shaking a little. For a moment, Queenie lost balance, afraid that she will collapsed Credence held her and helped her to sit down.

"Thank you, I have been a little sick."

"What kind of sickness is that. Should I call someone?" Credence stood up from the couch and was about to go towards the door Queenie immediately caught his arm.

"No, no, it's not necessary. I just got cold that is all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Queenie said with a smile. This time her smile was however rueful.

"You are a good man, Credence. I am sorry for thing happened to you."

"I… Queenie… if you can really read my thoughts… I just need someone to be honest with me. What do you think of him?

"He cares about you; he cares about all of us."

"He isn't a good man."

"He is the one we needed. He can change both magic and no-maj World. He can unite our worlds. He can create a world noone have to hide, condemned for what they are. Wouldn't you want that?"

"More than anything. But is this what he wants?"

"Of course. You heard him at the rally."

Credence shook his head left and right because of confusion. How could Queenie be so sure? How could she trust Grindelwald with such passion? Wasn't she even worried about her auror sister Tina?

Sensing his thoughts Queenie answered. She swallowed.

"Tina…doesn't understand right now. She strictly follows Ministry's rules and orders. But she is going to."

Credence gave her an unconvinced look. That didn't sound like Tina. And in deep down, Queenie knew it too. She remembered Grindelwald's words.

 _It is not your fault that your sister is an auror_

But it was Tina's fault that Tina was an auror, right? Would Grindelwald hurt her? No! The negative thoughts suddenly almost as if magically disappeared. Grindelwald had defended himself. Aurors had stroked first. Grindelwald had spared her sister's life at the rally.

"He wouldn't hurt the ones we love." Queenie said.

Credence looked at her. She wasn't lying. Even though he didn't believe she was right in all of her words, Credence was sure Queenie's heart was pure.

"Thank you, Queenie. For listening." He slowly stood up.

"It is kind of my job." Queenie smiled sweetly. "Wait." She tried to urge him to sit. "Don't leave, at least let me offer you a cup of tea." Queenie looked at tea-pot, she expected him to serve Credence. But it didn't move an inch. Queenie pouted.

"Stupid tea-pot."

"It is okay, Queenie" said Credence. "I should leave you to rest." He made his way towards the door. Queenie' head was on the pillow and her hand was on her belly.

"Credence, everything is going to be okay. I know it will."

He gave her a smile and returned his chambers.


End file.
